


Une Belle Nuit

by PsychoCalixteLove



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, French, Marriage Proposal, i actually wrote this
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: Luisa a une question demander à Beca et elle pose la question sur une belle nuit.





	Une Belle Nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Je regrette si la grammaire de cette histoire est incorrect. Je suis dans mon troisième année de français alors . . .

Dans Paris, la ville d’amour, il y avait un couple qui tous les personnes adoraient. Elles étaient Beca et Luisa. Luisa était une grande femme allemande pendant que Beca était une petite femme américaine. Elles habitaient à Paris parce que Luisa voulait toujours habiter à Paris. Et parce qu’elles habitaient à Paris, elles souvent allaient sur rendez-vous. Un nuit, elles sont allées au restaurant élégant pour une très spéciale raison. Beca portait une robe rouge longe et Luisa portait un costume noir avec une cravate rouge pour aller ensemble la robe de sa petite-amie. Pendant qu’elles marchaient au restaurant, Luisa a arrêté Beca et lui a embrassé sous les étoiles qui brillaient très brillant. Luisa a tenu les mains de Beca et simplement a dit, “Je t’adore mon petite souris.” Beca a souri à Luisa et est retournée la bisou sur les lèvres de Luisa. “Je t’adore aussi mon grand chat.” Elles ont continué au restaurant pendant qu’elles tenaient les mains et ont parlé des vie ensemble.

Le restaurant était un peu petit, mais il était très romantique. Luisa choisissait ce restaurant parce qu’elle avait une question importante demander à Beca. Elle voulait poser cette question pour beaucoup semaines, mais elle ne trouvait jamais l’heure. Maintenant, elle savait que faire pour la nuit parfaite. Elle a aidé Beca avec sa chaise avant elle s’est assis à la table. Leur serveur est venu et a pris leurs commandes. Quand elles étaient seulles, Luisa a demandé, “Sais-tu que tu es très belle ce soir?” Beca était suprisée avec la question de sa petite-amie, mais elle a répondu, “Non, c’est toi. Tu es plus belle de moi.”

“Ah bon? Pourquoi ne porte-je pas une robe comme toi?”

“Parce que tu n’aime pas les robes!” Elles riaient pendant que leurs repas on placé sur la table. Elles mangeaient leurs dîners avant Luisa a demandé, “Veux-tu danser avec moi?” Beca s’est levé et est allée avec Luisa pour danser. Luisa tenait la taille de Beca pendant que Beca tenait les épaules de Luisa et elles ont commencé danser ensemble. Pour tout le monde dans le restaurant, le couple qui dansaient était très mignon et il n’aidait pas lorsque Luisa a embrassé le sommet de la tête de Beca et a dit, “Mon souris précieux.” La scène entre les deux femmes avait l’attention de tout le monde mais les deux femmes se voyaient seullement.

Beca a regardé dans les yeux bleus de Luisa et lui a dit, “Je t’aime ma chère.” Luisa a souri à Beca avant elle s’a embrassé les lèvres. “Je t’aime ma chère aussi,” La blonde a répondu. Elle a décidé poser sa question maintenant parce qu’elle savait la petite femme lui adorait. Elle a amené sa petite-amie à un balcon où les beaux champs des fleurs étaient sous leur et le ciel était très beau aussi. Beca adorait simplement la jolie scène et a dit Luisa, “Ce soir est parfait. Je ne sais pas comment il peut s’améliorer.” Pendant que Beca regardait la nuit, la blonde s‘est mis à genoux et a tenu une alliance dans ses doigts. Elle n’était jamais aussi nerveuse dans sa vie et était entendu à peine quand elle a chuchoté, “Souris, il y a quelque chose je dois demander à toi.” La petite femme a tourné et a eu le souffle. Elle plaçait un main sur la bouche avant elle a posé la question, “Que fais-tu, Luisa?”

La blonde s’est levée, s’est peingée les cheveux avec les doigts, et a commencé, “Dans toute ma vie, je ne suis jamais rencontrée quelqu’un comme toi. Tu es la lumière de ma vie et le meilleur amour je connais. Tu fais ma vie briller avec bonheur et pendant que je sais tu m’adore, je ne peux pas aider mais pense que je ne suis pas bonne assez. Tu me dit toujours je suis la meilleure petite-amie tu as déjà eu et je veux savoir si c’est raison. Que j’essaie te dire est je veux te marier. Je t’adore trop beaucoup lâcher toi, mon souris précieux. Alors, veux-tu me marier?” Elles ont regardé dans les yeux de leur petite-amie et Luisa a attendu pour une réponse. Elle avait mal au cœur parce que Beca attendait répondre. Le souris savait la femme plus âgée voulait proposer et maintenant, elle attendait parce qu’elle voulait inquiéter l’allemande. Finalement, la brune a souri et a dit, “Oui, mon chat gentil. Je vais marier toi.” Luisa était trop heureuse pour comprendre ses actions et elle a relevé le petit souris. Elles ont embrassé beaucoup pendant qu’elles sont parties le restaurant. Puis, les fiancées ont flâné à Paris avant les femmes sont rentrées chez leur pour faire l’amour toute la nuit.

Elles étaient follement amoureux et c’était pourquoi elles étaient le couple parfait.


End file.
